1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to linear motion technology and more particularly, to a linear motion system with automatic lubricator.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,302,499 discloses a linear transmission system with a lubrication device (the reference signs of the following components are quoted from the specification of the cited patent), which discloses the use of a motor F to rotate a helical blade 61, making a lubricating grease overflow to the surface of an elongated shaft 1 to perform lubrication synchronously during rotation of the helical blade 61.
In the case of the aforementioned patent, regardless of the linear transmission system is in operation, the motor F keeps rotating the helical blade 61 to continuously deliver the lubricating grease to the surface of the elongated shaft 1, causing unnecessary waste and increasing the cost.